thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Unholy Alliance
The Unholy Alliance ' '''is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Official Summary The Mutants form an unholy alliance with Mumm-Ra and set forth to destroy the Thundercats. Lion-O uses his mighty Sword of Omens for the first time as he lets loose with his thrilling call: "THUNDER-THUNDER-THUNDER THUNDERCATS ... HO!" A beam of light streaks from the hilt of the sword and projects the image of the roaring cat in the sky for the others to see. The sword grows in length and strength as Lion-O wins in his first encounter with Mumm-Ra who has transformed himself into a fearsome warrior from another age. "Where evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives"! Official Moral Lion-O is taught to respect all life and that all living things have as much of a right to life as he does. Those who practice evil do not respect the rights of other creatures nor do they feel mutual obligations among each other. Often their evil has penetrated so deeply that they do not respect even themselves. Lion-O learns in this episode that evil's worst enemy is its own unspeakable face. Growth in morality involves an understanding of reciprocity and equalitarianism. Rather than being self-centered and guided only by an orientation to punishment and obedience, children must be taught to consider the expectancies of others as well. This development is aided by recursive thinking, learning to view the relation of oneself and another from the point of view of the other (Flavell, 1968). Notes of Interest * Like many episodes from ThunderCats' season 1, this script was produced in 1984, with the episode itself debuting on US television early in 1985. * Rankin-Bass' official synopsis for this episode states that during it Lion-O uses the Sword of Omens for the first time. This is of course incorrect, as Lion-O first used the Sword to call on the other ThunderCats in the previous episode, "Exodus". This is possibly an illustration of how intertwined the first two episodes of ThunderCats were in the minds of Rankin-Bass' writers and production crew. * Like the episode that precedes it, "The Unholy Alliance" was initially broadcast as part of a feature-length pilot, following "Exodus" and cut together to create a one-hour special. This special would be expanded still further, when what is commonly referred to by fans as the "movie" version of "Exodus" was released on home video - for that release, "Exodus" and "The Unholy Alliance" were joined by edited versions of the episodes "Berbils" and "The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr", all cut together to create a "movie" version of the first four episodes. * When this episode was released on home video as part of the "movie version" of "Exodus", the two scenes following Mumm-Ra's retreat were reversed - so, in the "movie", Lion-O's statement to the other ThunderCats that all he knows of Mumm-Ra is his name is immediately followed by his explanation as to what drove Mumm-Ra off. (This scene is also partially re-scored.) Likewise, Snarf's closing line is then followed by the scene showing Mumm-Ra's return to his pyramid. The scene that follows this in the "movie" is of Lion-O and Snarf exploring the jungle in the episode "Berbils", and so it is possible that the scenes from "The Unholy Alliance" were reversed to make the transition from one episode into the other look more natural. * The stock footage of Mumm-Ra transforming from his mummy form to Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living originates in this episode - this footage would be reused regularly throughout the series, particularly season 1. * The name "Mumm-Ra" is a very authentic name for a character such as the ThunderCats' main villain, who makes his debut in this episode - the sun-god Ra was worshipped in ancient Egypt, and was later combined with the Theban god Amun to become known as "Amun-Ra". Notable quotes '''Lion-O:' It was its own reflection that drove it off. Yet it feared nothing. Tygra: Except the evil in its own unspeakable face. (After Lion-O tried to do some hunting) Jaga: The sword will never obey an order to destroy wantonly, Lion-O. Lion-O: Aw, I was just going to have some fun. Jaga: Fun?! Your food supplies are plentiful and present, and those gentle creatures have as much right to the life foce as you do, Lion-O. The sword will only come to life to combat evil. Mumm-Ra: As long as evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives! Slithe: What manner of being are you? Mumm-Ra: You need only know that I am Mumm-Ra and that I know of your mission here on Third Earth. You seek to possess the Eye of Thunder. Slithe: You know of the Eye of Thundera? Yessss? Mumm-Ra: I have known of its power for a thousand years! From a time when this was still First Earth! (After Tygra defends allowing Lion-O to go explore while they unload the ship) Panthro: Is that a good idea, Tygra? Cheetara: Should we be making it easy for Lion-O to shirk unpleasant duties? Tygra: Remember, Lord Lion-O spent 10 Galact-o years in a suspension capsule. During that time he grew in size, but he did not grow up. He missed those firsthand life experiences through which one matures. (After Lion-O tells Snarf not to come with him) Tygra: Come, Snarf! You're still needed. We can sure use your help here. Snarf: Snarf... sure, nobody even knows I'm around unless there's work to be done! (Mumm-Ra's transformation phrase) Mumm-Ra: Ancient spirits of evil, transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living! Episode Screenshots References *FLAVELL, J. (1968). The Development of Role-Taking and Communication Skills in Children. New York: J. Wiley. Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes